Big Heroes United
by Lagoona
Summary: A threat rises from the dark underbelly of San Fransokyo. Heroes will have to unite to stop it. Heroes #2.
1. Heroes

Heroes

Hiro Hamada sat in the garage turned lab working on upgrading Baymax. He was hard at work making sure his brother's dream would come true. He looked at the date on his computer and sighed. Its been two and a half months since the last time he saw his brother. Since he ran into a burning building and didn't run back out. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiro, suit up." GoGo ordered, "There's something weird going on at the docks."

"What?" Hiro asked as he got up and put the chip that was Baymax into his robotic body.

"There's a fire running in between buildings." GoGo answered, "Nothing else is catching fire, which is why its weird."

"Baymax and I are on our way." Hiro responded, a bit confused.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax flew towards the docks. Even at a distance he could see a fiery glow moving at high speeds around the warehouses near the docks. He could also see a yellow and black blur, that would be GoGo, racing through the streets below. Jumping across rooftops he saw the rest of his teammates, Honey lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. He smiled at them. His team, especially Baymax, helped him so much after he lost his brother. It still hurt, but with them around he knew he was going to be okay.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Hiro said, "We don't know what this is."

"It a fire." Fred replied.

"Fred, stop talking." GoGo ordered.

"We don't know what this is." Hiro continued, with a bit more attitude, "So we should try to corner it and see what it is, because fire doesn't move like that, _Fred_."

"Hiro." GoGo warned.

"Sorry Fred."

"Its alright, Little Man, I know you don't like being interrupted."

"Hiro, I have scanned the fire, and according to my scans, it is alive and human." Baymax informed his rider. "The fire itself is preventing a more thorough scan."

"Alright guys." Hiro responded, "This this is apparently human. So try not to hurt him. Too much."

Hiro and Baymax landed in front of the fiery man, who stopped and looked at the boy and robot in front of him. Hiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This guy seemed to be made of fire. Who was he? What did he want? He wanted them to come to him, that's why he was being as obvious as he was.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Hiro demanded, his voice hidden behind a synthesizer.

"My name is Sunfire." The man answered, his voice dry and crackling like the fire he appeared to be made of, "And I have an invitation for you."

"What ever you're selling we don't want any." GoGo said from behind the fiery man.

"Honey, can you put out his fire?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I'm ready and waiting."

"What I'm offering is the chance for you to get stronger."

"And in order to do so we have to join you in taking over the world." Hiro retorted, "No thanks. Honey now!"

A woman in pink armor appeared on the rooftop of one of the buildings they were between. She threw two balls at him, that he avoided by taking flight. He stared at the woman in pink armor. He couldn't see her face but the long blonde hair, the chemicals, and the fact the small guy in purple called her Honey was all he need to figure out everyone's identities.

"Of all the knuckle headed things to do." Sunfire muttered, smiling, to himself. He flew off at full speed before anyone else could do anything.

* * *

Hiro sat at his desk in his room. It had been three days since the encounter with the fiery Sunfire. He couldn't figure out what his deal was. He thought it was to recruit them into some villainous scheme to take over the world, but when he left after the first no without trying to convince them or end them he wasn't so sure. And now he's here wasting a perfectly good Saturday morning trying to figure this guy out.

"Good morning, Baby." Aunt Cass said, as she brought Hiro his breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Cass." Hiro replied, "I could have gotten this."

"I know, but you seemed busy so I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Thanks." Aunt Cass nodded and hugged her nephew before going back downstairs.

"This is getting me nowhere." Hiro sighed in frustration. "I'll go help Aunt Cass in the Café for a while."

After finishing his breakfast he made his way downstairs. Once he got to the Café part of the house he slipped on an apron and started taking orders. After most of the morning people left he took a seat behind the counter and rested his head in his hands. Hearing the bell alerting someone entered the Café chime he looked up and saw a young man wearing black worn out jeans a tight red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, sunglasses and a black bandana with a fire design on it. He looked like he would fit in perfectly with GoGo's clique.

"Good morning, can I take your order?" Hiro asked as the young man neared the counter. He waited as the man looked over the morning specials, not really paying much attention to him.

"I'd like a tear-filled joyous reunion with family please."

"What? We don't…" Hiro's brain screeched to a halt. He snapped his head up and watched as the young man took off the bandana and sunglasses, revealing a face he never thought he'd see again. "Baymax, Aunt Cass…" He called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the young man's face.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked as she and Baymax walked out of the Café kitchen. She dropped the tray of donuts she was carrying when she saw the young man in front of the counter.

"Hello Tadashi." Baymax greeted, "I was informed you had passed away. I shall change your profile now."

"It is you!" Hiro shouted, although he didn't mean to. "What? How? Where have you been?"

"Baby?" Aunt Cass asked, a bit fearfully.

"I'm sorry." Tadashi replied, "Let's just say I didn't get out of the fire the same way I went in. But I did come back as soon as I could."

"Tadashi, you're scan says you are in excellent health, however there are unknown changes in your biological make up."

"Yeah, those are from the fire." Tadashi answered, "But I've been with a great doctor who made sure I was perfectly fine."

"Oh, my precious Baby!" Cass cried as she wrapped Tadashi in a hug, tears flowing down her face as he returned it. Hiro quickly joined and soon all three Hamadas were crying. Once Baymax joined the hug-fest the family was complete. "Why didn't you call?"

"I tried, but you just had the funeral and after that I was busy."

"That was you!? Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I could have tried to call back."

"I'm just so glad you're here now."

"What are you wearing?" Hiro asked as he pulled away and wiped his eyes. "When did you get so cool?"

"What are you talking about? I've always been cool." Tadashi retorted, "This is what they gave me when I left. It goes with the custom bike they made me."

"Ho-ly cow." Hiro said as he looked out the window and saw a black motorcycle with a flame pattern on the sides parked outside. "Flame bandana, flame motorcycle, whats with the flames?"

"It was either flames or bedazzled smiley faces. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my nerd?"

"So you don't want a ride then?"

"No! I do!"

"Only if you give me one too." Cass intervened, "Or let me drive it."

"I'll give you a ride too."

* * *

"WHOOOOOO!" Hiro screamed as he and Tadashi sped through the highways of San Fransokyo. He didn't even care Tadashi made him wear the 'stupid girly helmet' with bedazzled butterflies.

"Hiro, I'm sorry for leaving." Tadashi said, solemnly.

"No, its okay, I get it." Hiro responded, "I get why you ran into the fire. But Callaghan is scum, he didn't deserve it."

"I know all about Callaghan." Tadashi replied, practically growling Callaghan's name. "He's the reason I couldn't come home."

"What?" Hiro's stomach tied itself in a knot.

"Later Hiro." Tadashi said, "You getting hungry? Its about lunch time."

"Did Callaghan kidnap you?"

"No, we'll talk about it later. I don't want that scumbag to ruin our reunion."

"Fine." Hiro relented, "Do you even have any money?"

* * *

"Fred, we need to talk." Stanley said to his son, "Get your friends together, I know all about your super hero past time."

* * *

That's it for chapter one.


	2. Heroes Part 2

Heroes Part Two

The team found themselves sitting, in full armor, in Fred's backyard. Fred told them his father wanted to talk to them about their super hero lifestyles, but not much else. GoGo was getting impatient. Just before she could complain a swirling green and blue vortex appeared in front of them. Three people came out, one was Fred's dad, one was the fire man they met the other day, and one was a woman in a white cat suit they had never seen before.

"Hello Big Hero 6." Stanley greeted, "I would like to invite you to my Training Academy. There you will learn to use your abilities to their fullest, and to be the best Super Heroes you can be. These two would be like senior students, Sunfire and White Tiger. You've already met Sunfire, I've heard."

"Yeah, sorry about attacking you." Hiro replied, "Can't be to cautious in this line of work."

"Don't worry about it." Sunfire said.  
"I understand you lead busy lives, so training will be scheduled around your schedule. If you chose to accept this offer, we will work with you to optimize your time." Stanley said, "So, do we have a deal?"

"You only have two previous students?" GoGo asked.

"We had a third." Stanley answered, "Unfortunately he's no longer with us."

"Oh." GoGo responded, "Sorry."

"So, do we have a deal?" Stanley repeated.

"Can we get back to you?" Hiro asked, "We need time to come to a decision as a team."

"Of course. Take your time. When you make your decision Heathcliff can get in touch with me." Stanley said as he, Sunfire, and White Tiger left through the spiraling vortex.

"What do you guys think?"Hiro asked once the vortex closed.

"I think this is a great opportunity for us to get better." Honey Lemon replied.  
"If there's an entire academy for training super heroes why do we never see any?" GoGo asked, "Its seems suspect to me."

"GoGo has a point." Wasabi agreed, "I don't know about this."

"Guys, my dad wouldn't lie." Fred objected, "He's a retired super hero. Maybe the academy is new."

"It could be new." Honey agreed, "And maybe the heroes stay hidden for a reason."

"What do you think, Buddy?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"Training in any profession leads to less chance of accidental injury." the robot answered.

"So, whats the verdict? I'm in." Hiro spoke.  
"Me too!" Fred chimed happily.

"I'm in too." Honey answered.  
"I am in as well." Baymax said.

"Count me in then." GoGo said, "You'll need me if this is some kind of trap."

"I guess I'm in too." Wasabi conceded.

"Now that that's decided Baymax and I have great news! Show them Buddy!" Hiro took off Baymax's armor and the robot's screen lot up showing Hiro eating breakfast.

"Yes, Hiro ate a balanced breakfast yesterday." Baymax said, happiness in his robotic voice.

"No, not that! Today's special guest!"

"Stanley Lieber?"

"No! The one who took me for a ride on his motorcycle this morning…"

"Oh." Baymax's screen lit up once again. This time it showed Hiro sitting at the counter at the Lucky Cat Café, Cass right behind him, and a tray of donuts on the floor. He was staring at a young man standing across the counter. The image focused on the young man. "Hello Tadashi."

"No way…" Wasabi whispered.

"Is that Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"Yeah!" Hiro answered, excitedly, "He was in a hospital for a while, but he's home now."

"Yes, and he is in good health. There is no normal damage of any kind from the fire. However his biological make up is slightly altered." Baymax added.

"How is that possible?" GoGo asked, "I mean the building exploded, he should have _at least_ major scarring."

"Do you guys think that Sunfire guy could be Tadashi?" Fred asked, "I mean, maybe he got fire powers from the explosion."

"Hiro, can you get Tadashi to give you a DNA sample?" Honey asked, "I might be able to identify these changes in his biological make up."

"Sure." Hiro answered, "But Tadashi would tell me if he got some awesome new powers."

"What hospital did he say he was at?" GoGo asked.

"He did not state which hospital was treating him." Baymax said.

"Guys, I'm sure he just forgot to say which one he was at." Hiro objected.

"Is he home?" GoGo asked.

"He was when we left." Hiro answered, "Seriously guys, its _Tadashi_ , not some villain of the week. Lets not act like he is."

"Tadashi that rides a motorcycle, dresses like a biker, and is being cryptic about where he was for almost three months." GoGo argued, "Not to mention he shows up right after the Sunfire guy attacked the pier."

"Its been two and a half months, and he didn't attack the pier, nothing was damaged!" Hiro shouted back. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because the Tadashi Hamada I knew didn't ride motorcycle! The Tadashi Hamada I knew didn't dress like a biker! The Tadashi Hamada I knew _didn't keep secrets_!"

"GoGo!" Honey intervened when she saw Hiro on the verge of tears.

"I think we all need to calm down here." Wasabi said, "Take a step back from clashing egos and talk this out rationally."

"You can talk about it rationally." Hiro snapped while he put Baymax's armor back on, "I'm going home to talk to my _brother_."

* * *

Hiro and Baymax walked into the living area of their home and saw Tadashi laying on the couch reading a book and Aunt Cass humming to herself while she made dinner. He smiled, it was just like old times. Tadashi even changed out of the biker clothes and into something more Tadashi like. GoGo is just being crazy, this is his brother. The one he thought he lost forever.

"Your neural transmitter levels are: Rising." Baymax said, "Your mood is elevating."

"Hey Hiro!" Tadashi greeted, "You were in a bad mood?"

"Just got into an argument with GoGo." Hiro said, plainly.

"She's probably just trying to be heroic." Tadashi emphasis on hero. Hiro narrowed his eyes. "I know these things Hiro."

"Can we talk our room? I need to ask you some things."

"Sure." Tadashi replied and followed Hiro upstairs.

"So, what do you know?"

"I know you, Baymax, and our friends are Big Hero 6. I also know you haven't told Aunt Cass."

"How?"

"Well, let me tell you whats been going on these past couple of months." Tadashi said and told his story to Hiro.

"We could have helped." Hiro said, quietly.

"No, no one could have. This was something I had to figure out myself. I'm just sorry it took so long."

"No, its okay. I know what its like to be depressed and scared. Not knowing what to do, not feeling like doing anything."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." Tadashi's voice was full of guilt.

"Its okay. I probably would have done the same thing if our roles were switched."

Hiro hugged his brother, "You're staying, right? You're not leaving again?"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. But I do think you should tell Aunt Cass about your super hero life."

"Are you going to tell her about yours?"

"I already did. I had to stop her from going to the prison and tearing Callaghan a new one."

"Heh" Hiro laughed, "Yeah, she's awesome. When we see GoGo, remind me to let her know she owes you an apology."

"She's just trying to look out for you. But I won't let her ride my bike. That's probably the worst punishment I can give her."

"Yeah." Hiro replied, "Hey, Tadashi, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Little Brother."

* * *

"I've got a visual on the mark." a small white rabbit said into a communicator, "Tadashi Hamada's location is being sent now. Bomber Bunny out."

* * *

That wraps up chapter two.

Bomber Bunny is named after Bomber Beagle from Duck Tales and is based after Rocket Raccoon. She would be voiced by G. Hannelius as Little Bits from Wonder Over Yonder.


	3. Close Encounters

Close Encounters

Hiro woke up in the best mood he had in months. He stretched and made his way to the partition screen separating his part of the room from Tadashi's, throwing it open to ambush his brother. The smile on his face fell upon seeing the bed empty and not slept in. His stomach jumped into his throat as he rushed downstairs and saw his aunt making breakfast.

"Aunt Cass, where's Tadashi?" He asked, fearing her answer.

"I'm right here, Knucklehead." Hiro turned around and saw his brother folding a blanket on the couch.

"Oh, I thought… never mind, Good morning."

"Morning." Tadashi replied, "Hey, you want to hang out today? Start making up for lost time?"

"You can't go anywhere." Cass objected, "You're grounded Tadashi."

"What? I'm a super hero, you can't ground super heroes!"

"You're at a month now, keep arguing if you want to make it longer."

"This isn't fair!" Tadashi protested, "I'm off saving lives and I get grounded for it!?"

"It makes it easier for me when I take over the world." Cass replied, "Having you out of the picture."

"What if someone need help?" Tadashi asked, "I just wait here and let them get hurt?"

"That's what the Big Hero 6 is for." Cass countered.

"Fine!" Tadashi sat back down and crossed his arms, "Unbelievable."

* * *

Hiro had been in a god mood from watching his brother brooding from being grounded. Even as he laid in bed he could hear Tadashi muttering something. His mood changed when he heard an alarm from Tadashi's side of the room. After a moment of muttering, then some shifting around Tadashi emerged in his Sunfire costume.

"Whats going on?" Hiro asked.

"Stanley picked up a strange energy reading from the park and wants me to investigate. Wanna come?"

"You're _inviting_ me on a potentially dangerous mission?"

"Between me and Baymax I'm sure you'll stay safe."

"I love new Tadashi!" Hiro cheered, as he activated Baymax, "I loved old Tadashi, but I love new Tadashi more."

"Thanks you?"

"Seriously, I get to see your sick powers! This is going to be great!" Hiro said as they made their way downstairs.

"Don't tell Aunt Cass." Tadashi ordered when the lights suddenly came on. Hiro and Tadashi froze, identical 'deer in the headlights' expressions on their faces.

"Don't tell Aunt Cass what?" Cass asked, looking over her nephews. "What are you wearing, Tadashi?"

"My… pajamas?" Tadashi lied. Badly.

"Uh huh." Cass obviously didn't buy it.

"Okay!" Tadashi cracked, "I got a mission and Hiro and I were sneaking out!"  
"I was going to the bathroom. No idea what he's talking about." Tadashi's jaw dropped.

"Its okay, you can go on missions." Cass soothed her frazzled nephew, "But you're still grounded otherwise."

"Deal."

"Are you sure you should be taking Hiro?"

"Its just to check something out. Nothing to dangerous."

"Alright, but be careful. And Be home soon, Hiro has class tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Better not give you any top secret information." Hiro said.

"I don't know what that woman does that makes me spill everything to her."

"All she said was 'uh huh'."

"Shut up, Hiro."

* * *

Hiro was in awe as he watched Tadashi ignite and take off. Good think Baymax followed him on his own, good thing too because Hiro was unable to look away from the burning glory that was Sunfire. They soared throw the night sky of San Fransokyo heading to wherever they were going, Tadashi didn't say and Hiro forgot to ask.

"Hey, Tada-"

"When we're on Missions my name is Sunfire."

"Okay, Sunfire, where are we going?"

"The San Fransokyo Nature Park, people have been being attacked by what Stanley described as 'an adorable white rabbit with a gun'."

"…What?" Hiro was sure he heard wrong.

"My thoughts exactly." Sunfire confirmed, "Call your team though. Better safe than sorry."

"Over a rabbit? Its gotta be someone in a costume, right?" Hiro asked, but called his team anyway. "They're on their way."

* * *

Hiro and Baymax landed next to Sunfire in a remote section of the park. Sunfire extinguished his flames, and the three of them made their way to where the attacks happened. They met up with GoGo before they got there and the others arrived afterward. The seven of them got to work looking for an armed bunny rabbit in awkward silence.

"Enough of this!" GoGo snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sunfire, "Are you Tadashi Hamada?"

"You didn't tell them?" Sunfire asked his brother, completely ignoring GoGo.

"No, I thought you would want to." Hiro answered.

"Yes, I'm Tadashi. Sorry for not telling you, but I assumed Hiro would."

"He didn't." Wasabi clarified, "But we had our suspicions when Hiro told us you were alive."

"Sorry about making you think I was dead, but I couldn't come home until I could put out my fire."

"It okay, Tadashi." Honey Lemon soothed, "We would have done the same thing in your situation."

"Okay, hands up!" came a voice from behind Fred.

"Oh my gosh, you're adorable!" Honey Lemon squealed upon seeing their assailant.

"Adorable!?" A white rabbit, wearing a black vest with a dark gray jet pack and holding what looked like a high tech rifle, snapped. "I'm not adorable! I'm deadly!"

"Are you for real?" GoGo asked, "We have you out numbered seven to one."

"You may have me out numbered, but I have you out classed. Also, you don't have me out numbered seven to one. Now!"

A tall woman with dark purple hair and eyes, and pale purple skin, came out of the woods. She wore a black vest, black leggings, and black boots. She stood a head taller than Wasabi and she had a large sword in her hand. Her bored expression showed she didn't think highly of the group. She walked over and stood next to the rabbit with the gun, who barely came up to the woman's knee.

"You need help dealing with this group of weaklings?" the woman asked. "Get the newbie to help you."

"Benali! Benali, get back here!" the rabbit yelled as the tall woman walked away. "You know the kid is still recovering, he can't help me right now! And I _don't_ need help!"

"Awkward." Fred sang.

"You lot just lucked out. Instead of face the Keepers of the Cosmos as a whole, you just have to have to deal with me, Bomber Bunny!"

"So you're, what, an escaped lab experiment or an alien or what?" Hiro asked. Bomber Bunny responded by charging at him. "Whoa, Baymax catch it!"

Baymax tried to grab the bunny packing heat, but she was to fast for him. She jumped on his arm, then to his back knocking Hiro off. She Jumped over GoGo's disk and spun midair to avoid Fred's fire blast. Once she landed she made a bee line for Honey Lemon, jumping over Wasabi's plasma blade and Honey's quick hardening foam sphere. GoGo threw another disk at her, which she shot down with her laser gun. She shot Honey Lemon's purse, forcing her to throw it away before it exploded. Sunfire, catching Honey's purse threw it straight up into the air, making it explode where it won't hurt anything. Bomber Bunny shot at Fred's feet, making stumble to keep them from getting shot. GoGo threw her remaining disk, only to get that one shot down too. GoGo tried to tackle the rage inducing rabbit, who dodged, forcing GoGo to slam into Wasabi instead, winding him.

"Ready, Buddy?" Hiro asked, having climbed back onto Baymax's back.

"Her weapon is in my sights." the robot answered.

"Then fire!" the boy genius ordered.

Baymax let his Rocket Fist fly. She hadn't noticed, she was to busy stomping the top of Fred's suit. Just before Baymax's Rocket Fist hit her gun it was shot down by some blue energy. All heads turned to the source of the energy and saw a boy floating there, surrounded by identical blue energy. His suit was mostly black. His shoulder guards, boots, and gauntlets, except his fingers which were black, were golden yellow. On his chest and belly were three golden yellow circles, two on his chest and one on his belly, with a golden yellow line connecting the ones on his chest to the one on his stomach. An identical design on his back. He also wore a golden yellow belt and had a red four pointed star on the front of his black helmet.

"What are you doing out of bed, Kid?" Bomber Bunny asked, as if scolding him.

"Nova?" Sunfire asked, partially because the armor was different, and partly because the Nova he knew was supposed to be dead.

"Sunfire." Nova replied simply.

* * *

Benali is based after Gimora and named after Ben Ali Gator from Fantasia. She would be voice by Estelle as Garnet from Steven Universe.

Keepers of the Cosmos are the counterparts of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but only Benali and Bomber Bunny appear in this story.

Nova's armor now looks like Ultimate Nova's from Ultimate Spiderman: Web Warriors after his upgrade. Still own nothing.


	4. Lost

Lost

"Nova?"

"Sunfire."

"How are you alive? I saw you get crushed by that mountain!"

"These guys saved me." Nova gestured to Bomber Bunny and Benali. "Tunneled under the mountain and got me out right before the mountain hit the ground."

"His helmet was sending a distress signal and we answered it." Benali stated.

"Okay, whats with the black helmet?" Sunfire asked.

"I don't know why it changed color. But I can feel more power when I wear it."

"You may be stronger, but your body is still recovering." Bomber Bunny argued, "You should still be in bed! He should still be in bed Benali!"

"I've cleared him from bed rest." Benali stated. "He's doing fine."

"What was wrong?" Sunfire asked.

"Mainly back and leg injuries. I'm okay though."

"Does your family know you're live?"

"Yeah, it took forever for Mom to let me go after I talked to her."

"What about Stanley, Jane, and May?"

"Saw them earlier. It was Stanley's idea to meet up with you by faking an attack. No one told you to actually fight them."

"No one told me _not_ to fight them either." Bomber replied. Everyone groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe we fought actual space aliens from space!" Fred shouted, cheerfully.

"You mean we got our butts kicked by a space alien." Hiro said.

"Most of us." GoGo added, glaring at Tadashi, "Those of us who actually did anything."

"I thought you'd be able to handle one threat." Tadashi replied, "It was six on one."

"Up until your little friend got involved and saved the enemy." GoGo snapped.

"They weren't the enemy GoGo." Tadashi argued. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at the guy who made us think he was dead for two months. Why would I be mad at the guy _who made me mourn for no reason_!?"

"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't come home when I was stuck being made of fire."

"You couldn't call us to let us know what happened?" GoGo countered.

"I did call, but Aunt Cass was tired from the funeral. She didn't know it was me, and I was really busy afterward."

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?"

"Training, saving lives, getting treatments trying to cure me."

"Whatever." GoGo resonded, "It was a jerk move to make everyone think you were dead when you weren't. The others may be ready to forgive you, but I'm not."

No one said anything else until the went their separate ways. Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax took flight for the rest of the trip home. Hiro kept glancing at his brother, who was still wearing a sour expression. He didn't know why GoGo was mad at Tadashi, but she did have a point about calling. It would have only taken a few minutes to let them know he's okay.

"I was scared." Tadashi said, quietly.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"You wanted to know why I didn't try calling again. I was scared." Tadashi replied, "After Aunt Cass said you guys had a funeral, I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't believe me. Scared that you would, and would track me down and I would accidentally hurt you. I was scared of myself."

"Oh. Tadashi I-" Hiro saw something fly up and wrap itself around his brother's neck and pulled him down. "Tadashi! Baymax, help him!"

"I am on it." The robot replied, steely determination in his voice.

"Guys, we're being attacked by rollerskating geisha hookers." Hiro said once his brother's assailants came into view. "We need help. We're three blocks west of the Lucky Cat."

"On our way!" GoGo answered.

Hiro looked up to see his bother had melted the chain around his neck and was now in a battle against three women in short Geisha outfits on roller skates. They had had white face paint with black and red markings. They had different colored outfits and weapons. They worked in near perfect unison and Sunfire was unable to hit them. The red one with the baseball bat with nails in the fat end swung and hit Sunfire from behind, giving the blue one with the war fan a chance to knock him over the head with the flat of her weapon. Finally the purple one with the spiked ball on a chain used the chain to tie him up, and in his dazed state he didn't try to fight back.

"Guys..." Sunfire whispered into his communicator, "Was ambushed need…"

Hiro landed just as a fourth woman, in a green outfit, appeared from the shadows. Hiro recognized her, even with the face paint, as the referee from his bot fight with Yama. She walked up to his bound and beaten brother and pressed something against his forehead, similar to one she had on her own. Hiro's heart fell as his brother's eyes widened and he started screaming in pain. He hoped his friends would get here soon.  
"Baymax, free him!" Hiro ordered.

The robot took several steps forward when he was knocked back by a fireball. Hiro stared at the person who threw the fireball with enough force to knock Baymax back. It was his brother. Hiro's heart sank as he watched his brother form another fireball in his hands. Baymax took to the sky just as GoGo turned a corner. He could see the rest of his team coming up not to far behind her. Off in the distance he saw a blue light rushing towards them and on the rooftop directly under him a Teleportal opened and the lady in the white cat suit jumped out of it. Hiro smiled, these women would pay for whatever they did to his bother.

Hiro's smile quickly change to a startled gasp when his brother's face suddenly came into view right in front of him. He didn't even have a chance to give Baymax any orders when he was forced from the Robot's back and thrown off like he was nothing. He could hear people calling his name as he spun through the air. As suddenly as he was thrown something caught him. He looked and saw Nova holding him as they flew.

"What's going on?" Nova asked.

"Those women put this thin on his forehead." Hiro answered, "I think its a mind control device. He started doing whatever the green one said after it was on."

"Okay," Nova said as he set Hiro down next to the group of heroes.

"Honey, lets go get your spare purse from the lab." Hiro said, as he saw Sunfire trying to take down Baymax, "And fast. Nova, help Baymax. He can't attack on his own. Everyone else get those women."

Hiro and Honey Lemon ran down a fire escape and started towards Hiro's lab in the garage of the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro glanced over his shoulder at the fight between Nova and the mind controlled Sunfire. Every time their attacks collided it resulted in a flash of brilliant purples and greens that would have been a breathtaking sight under different circumstances. Returning his focus to the task at hand, he quickened his pace towards the garage lab.

Once there Honey quickly grabbed her spare purse while Hiro grabbed extra throwing disks for GoGo. Having got what they came for they quickly exited the garage just as Baymax landed near the exit. He turned around so Hiro and Honey would have an easier time climbing onto his back. Taking off the three of them headed back to the battle.

"Hiro, I have scanned the device the woman place on Tadashi's head. It is emitting a frequency that is suppressing his brainwaves. We must remove the device in order to free him from the woman's control." Baymax informed.

"I figured that out already, but keep those scans." Hiro replied, "We can use them to make a jamming device for those mind controllers."

Hiro's stomach did flips when he saw White Tiger, Wasabi, and the geisha women fighting GoGo and Fred, who was doing everything they could just not to get hit. They flew low, Honey jumping off and giving GoGo her spare throwing disks, before Hiro and Baymax went to help Nova. Hiro's heart sank when he saw his allies fighting each other. Especially Sunfire. He just got his brother back, he didn't want to lose him again. And seeing him being controlled like he was made Hiro want to cry.

"Guys, there are to many controllers to take out one by one." Hiro said, "Focus on the Geisha in green. She's the one controlling everyone."

"Easier said than done." GoGo replied, dodging one of Wasabi's plasma blades.

Before Hiro could say anything else a green and blue vortex opened up and a metallic claw shot out and grabbed GoGo and Fred pulling them in before closing. Hiro watched as another one appeared behind Honey Lemon, the claw took her before he could warn her. A quick glance at Nova same him meet the same fate. Hiro stiffened as he felt something pull at his backside. Looking over his shoulder he saw a vortex right behind him and Baymax. He didn't even have time to scream before the claw brought him and Baymax into the spiraling vortex.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.


	5. Upgrades

Upgrades

Hiro ordered Baymax to destroy the metallic claw once they were out of the vortex. Once the robot and the boy were free Hiro saw Honey Lemon use her metal embrittlement chemicals to destroy the claw holding her, then the one holding GoGo and Fred. He also saw Nova and a blonde woman staring at them.

"You didn't have to break my toys you know." The blonde woman stated, annoyance in her voice, "The claws would have let you go when you were safely on the ground. So if you would have waited _ten seconds_ you would have been freed."

"Who are you?" GoGo demanded, "Where are we?"

"My name is Jane Hawkins and this is Stanley's Training Academy."

"You have to send us back!" Hiro shouted, "My brother and our friends are being mind controlled by those geisha women!"

"And what do you plan to do?" an older man said as he walked up, "They have you outnumbered. And out gunned since they have Sunfire and Nova is still to injured to put up much of a fight."

"Did you not see me taking on Sunfire just fine?" Nova objected.  
"I saw you shooting at him from a distance and scurrying away when he got close." Stanley answered. "Until you're teammates are saved this will be your base of operations. This place can offer you training, the tech to upgrade your armors, and is most likely safe from attack."

"What do you mean 'most likely'?" GoGo asked, "And how do you know what happened?"

"They have two people who know this place's location." Stanley answered, "So if they can retrieve memories from their victims then they can find this place and if not, then we're safe. And I know what happened because I have San Fransokyo under constant surveillance, since I'm stationing my team there I need to know what happens."

"About this tech to upgrade our suits, whats the catch?" Hiro asked, suspiciously.

"Use it to be a hero. That's all I ask." Stanley answered. "And after all this is over bring me a double bacon cheeseburger. My doctor says I shouldn't eat them anymore and the old lady won't let me have any. I really want one."

"That's it?" Hiro asked, not sure whether this guy was serious or not.  
"I pick up no signs of deceit." Baymax offered, "Although, I agree with his doctor in that his cholesterol is high and he should not eat said double bacon cheeseburger."

"You must be Baymax!" Jane chirped, "Tadashi has said so much about you! Do you mind if I take you apart to see what he did to make you?"

"I do mind." Baymax objected, "I am Hiro's Healthcare Companion. I cannot keep him health of I am in pieces."

"Aw, okay." Jane pouted.

"Back to the subject at hand." Stanley interrupted, "Those women who took our teams are known as the Fujita. Highly trained assassins who work for a mysterious employer."

"Yama." Hiro informed.

"Beg your pardon?"

"They work for Yama. I recognized the one in green. She's his bot fighting referee."

"That could just be her cover." Stanley replied, "But I will certainly make note of it. Now, Jane will show you to the lab so you can get started on upgrading your armors. Nova, go to the med ward and let Jane check you out."

* * *

Hiro worked feverishly at upgrading his, GoGo's, Fred's, Baymax's, and Honey Lemon's suits. Every so often Honey would bring him food and drinks, Baymax would remind him to rest and GoGo would tease him about his high pitched scream when he first saw the lab. After explaining everything Jane left to the med ward and left him to his devices.

Honey's armor was completed first. Her purse could now store even more chemicals, and act as a launcher to shoot said chemicals even farther. Her armor was made out of a light-weight material that Hiro and Honey manufactured. It was stronger, more resilient, fireproof, and even lighter than what her old armor was made of. Her helmet now had a tracking system that worked in tandem with her purse launcher to make hitting her target easier.

GoGo's was next. Her armor was made from the same material Honey's was, and a small jet pack was added. It wasn't enough to let her fly, but it was enough to give her a significant speed boost. He throwing disks were also upgraded. Using a Neural Cranial Transmitter GoGo could mentally control her disks. He also added a plasma saw feature that, while not as strong or wide hitting as Wasabi's, would let her cut through a good number if things from a distance. A tracking system was also added to her helmet to help her keep track of them.

Baymax's armor was made from the light-weight material as well, making it both faster and more fuel efficient. It was more aerodynamic and the Rocket Fists could go farther faster. The thrusters were also upgraded to also be more fuel efficient and to go faster. The armor also gave Baymax a noticeable strength boost.

Fred's armor, also made of the light-weight plating, could now jump higher. His flamethrower could now shoot narrower, more precise, flames as well as the stronger more spacious ones. A Neural Cranial Transmitter worked in combination with his tail to make it prehensile. He also reinforced the suit's frame, giving it more strength. Lastly he upgraded Fred's visor to include thermal and night vision.

As for his own armor, on top of being made of the light-weight material, Hiro added a taser system to stun enemies and upgraded his magnets to work on almost any metallic surface. He also added a device to cancel out and destroy the mind control devices so they could free their friends just by touching the control device. He hoped all this would be enough to bring down Yama and his Fujita.

"Your armors look exactly the same." Jane commented as she went over Hiro's work, "But they're so much stronger. Very impressive, very impressive indeed. Now, the important question. Do you want bedazzled smiley faces or butterflies?"

"Oh! Butterflies!" Honey answered, cheerfully.

"Smiley faces!" Fred answered with the same enthusiasm Honey Lemon did.

"Neither." GoGo stated.

"We're good, thanks." Hiro answered for himself and Baymax.

"Are your upgrades complete?" Stanley asked, as he entered the room.

"Yes, and they're awesome if I say so myself." Hiro boasted.

"Good. We've picked up Sunfire's and White Tiger's Location. Your friend and the Fujita are probably with them. The five of you are going to try and free them. Once you have them a Teleportal will open and you are to come back. We'll see how things play from there."

"What about Nova?" Honey asked, "Isn't he coming?"

"No, his fight with Sunfire aggravated his injuries and he's stuck in bed for the time being." Stanley answered, "But I have every confidence the five of you are more than capable of handling this mission."

"One more thing." Jane added, "You should get your friend and White Tiger first. Sunfire is strong and can cause a lot of damage when he's in control, now that he's not be extra careful. And whatever you do, do NOT hit him with fire or heat based attacks. Those will only make him stronger."

"Understood." Hiro replied, "We're ready."

"Good luck." Stanley offered as a Teleportal opened.

* * *

The group found themselves in an alley behind a warehouse in San Fransokyo's industrial district. They quickly and quietly made their way to the building that was their target. Their suspicions raised when they didn't see anyone. No guards, no Fujita, no Wasabi, Sunfire, or White Tiger. If this place was supposed to be where their friends, why weren't there more guards?

"Where are all the people?" GoGo cautioned. "I don't like this."

"You're right to be weary. I'm on guard." All three head snapped to the voice's owner.

"Sunfire!" Sunfire gave an eerily menacing smile as Wasabi and White Tiger emerged from the shadows behind him.

* * *

That ends this chapter.


	6. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

"Don't hold back." was all Sunfire said before Wasabi and White Tiger launched themselves at Hiro and his group.

GoGo rolled back to avoid Wasabi's Plasma Blade. She kept moving to avoid his constant slashes, she knew she couldn't take a hit from them. Speeding around him she threw her throwing disk at the device on his forehead that controlled him. He sliced through her disk with his plasma before charging her again. She sped off towards a warehouse wall, using her momentum to roll about halfway up before jumping off and landing on top of Wasabi, causing them both to fall to the floor. Hiro saw his opening and he ordered Baymax to get him close before Wasabi could recover. He pressed the palm of his hand to the device on Wasabi's forehead, causing it to spark and sizzle before it shorted out and fell off.

"Whoa…" Wasabi moaned, looking around, "What happened? Where are we?"

"No time!" GoGo replied, "Fight now, explanations later!"

"Okay?" Wasabi responded, and looked to see Fred fighting after White Tiger.

Fred was trying to grab White Tiger while trying not to get hit by her claws. He jumped back when she tried to slash him, landing on the roof a nearby warehouse. He looked over the edge just as White Tiger tackled him, the two rolling back on the roof several feet. Fred, using his tail, manage to pull her off him and throw her into some crates. She jumped out of the broken crates and landed on Fred, who wrapped his tail around her feet and pull her off. He swung her in from of him and grabbed her hands, giving Hiro the opening he needed. He and Baymax shot down and shorted out the mind control device on her forehead.

"Ugh…" She moaned, "You guys? Sunfire? Whats going on?"

"We need to free Sunfire now!" Hiro ordered, "If you guys can give me an opening I can short out the mind control device."

"Mind control device?" Wasabi and White Tiger asked, almost in unison.

"You two and Sunfire were put under mind control by the Fujita. We need to get Sunfire free now! Get him and hold him still long enough for me to get the thing on his forehead."

"Okay."

They rushed to help Honey Lemon, who was going one on one with Sunfire. She was trying to hit him with a chemical ball to extinguish his flames and force him to the ground. Fred jumped up and tried to body slam Sunfire, who caught him and threw him into Honey Lemon, knocking the air out of her. Fred got to his feet just as GoGo sped past and threw her disk at him. He dodged it, just for White Tiger to land on his back and try to slash the controller on his forehead. He grabbed her arm and threw her into Wasabi, who caught her.

"Is that all you got?" Sunfire taunted, "It's seven on one and you haven't even touched me yet. This is boring, I'm going to end it now."

He shot forward, straight for GoGo. She sped off, throwing her disk at him. He shot a stream of fire and melted it before chasing after GoGo again. Fred tried to tackle him, but he spun and grabbed Fred's tail, slamming him hard into White Tiger, knocking both of them out. Honey, who has recovered, tried to encase him in a foam prison but he dodged all her chemical spheres. GoGo turned around to throw her remaining disk at him, but she was met with a fireball to her gut instead. She was knocked off her wheels and tumbled several feet before Sunfire landed next to her. He melted both of her wheels before throwing her into the side of a building, rendering her unconscious.

He turned his attention to Honey Lemon and Wasabi once GoGo was out of the way. He went after Wasabi first, who got ready for the fight, Plasma Blades whirring. Sunfire smirked and charged the larger man. He didn't even try to dodge when Wasabi slashed at him. He let the blade hit his shoulder, and absorbed the heated plasma. Wasabi, realizing what he was doing, quickly shut off his blades and kicked out t the fiery man. Sunfire moved to the side, grabbing Wasabi's leg in the process, and flew up. Once he was about thirty feet up he dropped his captive, Wasabi screamed the second Sunfire let go of his leg. Honey Lemon threw a chemical sphere under Wasabi that burst into a gelatinous mass to cushion his fall. Wasabi landed on the gelatinous cushion, but he bounced off it and landed hard on the floor, hurting his ankle upon landing.

Honey jumped out of the way of a stream of fire that Sunfire shot at her. She threw two chemical spheres at the fireball he launched at her, the first one extinguished the fireball, the second one hit Sunfire's gut. He let out a pained yell as the fire on his stomach was forcefully extinguished, a gel was left there keeping him from reigniting. He glared at her and charged, Honey jumped and slammed another sphere onto his back. He fell into a wall, unable to fly now that his entire torso was extinguished.

"You'll pay for that!" Sunfire growled.

"This isn't you, you're being manipulated!" Hiro shouted, running to stand in front of Honey, "Fight it! You wouldn't hurt your friends like this!" He gestured to Baymax helping Wasabi with his ankle.

"Yes, we're your friends!" Honey added, "Let us help you!"

Sunfire shot forward, knocking Honey away before turning his attention to Hiro. He menacingly walked towards the young hero, who was backing away. Hiro gasped when his back hit a wall, leaving him with nowhere else to go. Sunfire formed a fireball in his hand as he got closer and closer to his prey. He raised his arm, ready to strike once he was right in front of the boy.

"I trust you." Hiro said, looking directly into Sunfire's eyes, "I know you won't willingly hurt me. You're my brother." He heard Sunfire's breathing increase, his arm holding the fireball wobbled. Hiro smiled at the struggle in his brother's eyes. "Let me help you." Hiro reached up and pressed his palm against the controller on Sunfire's forehead, shorting out the device.  
"… Hiro…" Sunfire whispered, tears running down his face, "Hiro, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault." Hiro said through his own tears, pulling his brother into a hug, "They made you do it. They're the ones to blame, not you."

"I should have fought harder." Sunfire argued, "I hurt everyone, almost hurt you… I…"

"Its okay," Honey soothed as she limped up, "We know you were under mind control. We're not upset with you."

"Yeah," Wasabi added from Baymax's arms, "They got me too, I know what it was like. There was nothing you could have done."

"My scans indicated those devices suppressed your brainwaves." Baymax said, "You should have not been conscious during the time it was active."

"Such a touching moment. I almost feel bad interrupting it."

"Yama!" Hiro hissed.

"Big Hero 6." Yama said, "Made some new friends I see. You have some things that belong to me. I want them back."

"We don't have anything of yours!"

"Oh, but you do. The man made of fire, the man with the plasma blades, and the tiger woman all belong to me."

"You can't own people!" Honey objected.

"We don't belong to you." Sunfire spat.

"We'll see about that." Yama replied, smirking, "Fujita, put them all under my control."

"Honey, get this stuff off me!" Sunfire ordered as the four Fujita landed in front of Yama.

"Okay!" Honey said, creating and throwing a chemical ball that dissolved the gel around Sunfire.

"Baymax, lets disarm them." Hiro ordered, climbing on Baymax's back.

"Yes, that is a good plan." Baymax replied, "I am ready."

"Still have plenty fight I see. I think I'll handle this one instead, girls." Yama said, pulling out a golden yellow helmet decorated with a red four point star. "Let me show you my little toy."

"A Nova helmet!" Sunfire said, "Where did you get that!?"

"Oh, I took it from a man my Fujita disposed of. He kept getting in my way, and this was my trophy for beating him."

"What are our chances of beating a Nova?" Hiro asked.

"If he really knows how to use the helmet I'm the only one who stands a chance against him." Sunfire answered, "But with the Fujita as back up I don't think we can win."

"I wish our Nova was in fighting condition." Hiro grumbled.

* * *

"Chris, I brought you some soup!" Jane said as she entered the med ward. Her eyes widened when she found it empty. "Son of a monkey spank!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter.


	7. Resolutions

Resolutions

"Hopefully you people have good life insurance." Yama taunted, putting on his helmet,"Your loved ones will be needing it soon." Once the helmet was on his head it turned black and his business suit was replaced by a black and gold armor suit. "But then again, I _do_ want more supers in my armada. So I'll just put you under my control."

He shot at the group and they scattered. Sunfire fought Yama head on while Honey, Hiro, and Baymax took on the Fujita. Wasabi watched from the sidelines, unable to walk. He looked over and saw GoGo lying not to far from him. He slid himself over to her and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"GoGo, get up, we need you."

"Ugh… Wasabi?"

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Hiro?"

"He's fine, he's with Tadashi, Honey, and Baymax. Can you fight?"

"Yeah, just need to get my spare disks. Whoa, who ballooned Star boy?"

"That's Yama, he has a Nova helmet."

"Yama has advanced alien battle armor? Great. I'm going to get my disks. Try to get Fred up."

GoGo sped off before Wasabi could reply. She made her way to the garage turned lab and grabbed her spare disks before heading back to the fight. Once she got there she saw the purple Fujita with the mace on a chain had the chain wrapped around Honey, pinning her arms to her sides. GoGo threw her disk, activating her new plasma feature, and cut through the chain holding Honey. Once free Honey took advantage of the Fujita's shock and trapped her in a foam prison.

Honey saw Hiro and Baymax were zooming around avoiding the blue Fujita's war fan. She decided it was time to try her new launching system. She got down on one knee and pressed a heart shaped button on her purse. A targeting lens activated in her helmet and once she got the blue Fujita in her sights she shot. The Fujita didn't know what hit her when foam expanded, trapping her. Honey smiled at her shocked distress, two down.

Honey barely had time to dodge when she noticed the spiked bat rushing for her head. She rolled to avoid a second swing when something blue crashed into the Fujita. Honey smiled when she saw the blue monster suit of her comic obsessed friend. He had set fire to the spiked bat, disarming the Fujita and allowing Honey enough time to encase her in foam.

GoGo was fighting with the Green Fujita, having already sliced her parasol in several places. The Fujita let out an angry grunt, pulling a katana from the Parasol stick. She sliced at GoGo several times, but GoGo rolled around and dodged all of her swings. Fred sneaked behind the Fujita and, using his tail, snatched the katana from her grasp. The Fujita turned around and was met with a chemical sphere that trapped her in hardened foam.

Hiro and Baymax, once freed from the Fujita's attacks, made their way to help Sunfire. He was fighting Yama all by himself and seemed to be holding his own. Their attacks collided and spread flashes of brilliant purples and greens through the night sky. It would be a breathtaking sight if it were under different circumstances. When Yama left himself open Hiro and Baymax swooped in and tried to take his helmet, but Yama noticed them and shot a large energy beam at them.

Everything was going in slow motion for Tadashi Hamada. A beam of energy that would no doubt seriously hurt his little brother was flying towards him. He shot himself towards Hiro in hopes of getting between the blast and his brother. He passed Yama when he realized that he wouldn't make it in time and Baymax had to time to dodge. They were going to get hit and there was nothing he could do about it. He cried out to them when something zoomed in between the blast of energy and his brother. The energy hit whatever it was, and it had absorbed it and shot it back at Yama.

"Nova!" Sunfire shouted once time resumed its normal speed.

"What!?" Yama angrily shouted as he stood from where he landed. His eyes widened with shock when he saw the person in armor identical to his. He didn't know who this boy was but he needed to be taken out of the picture. He almost ended two of the Big Hero 6 and this boy prevented that from happening.

"Its over Yama." Hiro said as he and Baymax, Sunfire, and Nova surrounded lager man. "Turn yourself in."

"Never!" Yama angrily replied. He looked around and saw five people in addition to the four in the air. He knew he was out numbered and there was no way he could win. Escape was the only option. He shot forward and surprised the boy with identical armor with a swift punch to the gut, sending him flying into the boy in purple, knocking him of the big guy in red. As the big guy and the fire guy caught the two boys he sped off as fast as he could into the distance.

"He got away!" GoGo said, staring at where the large man escaped to.

"We have wounded that need attention." Sunfire said, guilt evident in his voice.

* * *

Hiro sat in the med ward of the Training Academy. He, Honey, and Tadashi was largely unharmed, just a cuts and bruises. The others weren't so lucky. Wasabi was the worst with a broken ankle. The rest had sprains at most. Tadashi was sitting on one of the beds, with his back towards everyone and his head facing the floor. Hiro was about to go talk to him when GoGo bet him to it. She motioned for him to follow her, and he reluctantly did so.

"I owe you an apology." GoGo said, once they were in the hall and the door was closed.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you since you got back. You didn't deserve it. I was wrong."

"No, I should have tried harder to get in touch. There really wasn't any good excuse."

"When you got taken by Yama I thought we might lose you for good this time."

"If you guys hadn't rescues us we probably would have been under his control for good."

"Yeah, we did good today, you guys are safe and the Fujita are in custody."

"Yeah. Hey, thank you for being there for Hiro when I was… away."

"Hiro's a good kid. A bit stubborn and rash, but those seem to be Hamada traits."

"You think I'm stubborn and rash?"

"Yep." GoGo popped the gum she was chewing, "You sat there for eighty-four attempts to get Baymax to work, and you ran into a burning building. Seems stubborn and rash to me."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Tadashi frowned, "I'm sorry for putting you guys through that though."

"People make mistakes." GoGo said, punching his arm lightly, "That wasn't one though."

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't we never would have discovered Callahan's plans. Krei would have died and Abigail would be lost in the portal forever. Plus, you got super powers from it. Getting super powers is always a plus. So, do you forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me I'll forgive you."

"Deal."

"Deal." They shook hands.

* * *

End of chapter 7.


End file.
